


Нарцисс

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Совещание Мастеров на тему "Как управлять Вселенной" прерывается на тройничок.





	Нарцисс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Narcissist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480142) by anonymous. 



Все складывалось как нельзя лучше, раздумывал Мастер, попыхивая сигарой. Они умудрились встретиться в одной пространственно-временной зоне, у них просторный, стильный конференц-зал с огромным столом, покрытым графиками и картами, и все готово к планированию. Особенно теперь, когда надоедливому, гиперактивному Мастеру так удачно завалили ебало членом, сунутым в глотку, и вторым — в задницу. Мастер благосклонно оценивал свои будущие воплощения: тело Тремаса — настоящая находка, оснащенная безусловно приапическим органом…

— Ублюдок, таймлордский ху… — выкрикнул последний Мастер, прежде чем вышеупомянутый орган, пронзивший его, словно вертел, не заставил потерять дар речи. 

Улыбнувшись, Мастер бросил взгляд на ягодно-алый рот, усердно трудившийся над его членом, на темные глаза, убийственно косившиеся на него — о да, даже спустя несколько веков он одним взглядом может повергать миры в прах у своих ног.

— Хороший мальчик, — пробормотал Мастер, засовывая член глубже в глотку.

В последний раз затянувшись, он потушил сигару о спину последнего Мастера, и тот взвыл от боли. Более ранние воплощения же застонали от наслаждения, вызванного спазмами горла и ануса. О да. Все тот же мелкий извращенец. Перевернув ублюдка на спину, оба Мастера обменялись страстным, нарциссическим поцелуем (с уймой зубов, языка и бороды), орошая дрожащее, задыхающееся тело своего последнего воплощения спермой.

— Какой же вы милашка, мистер Саксон. Несомненно, вы утолили мой… аппетит.

— Соглашусь с вами, Тремас. Многообещающий сучонок.

— Всегда пожалуйста! Помогает с барабанами.

— …барабанами?

— Барабанами?

— А, дерьмо. Слушайте, если Дракс когда-нибудь предложит вам арку-хамелеон, почти неиспользованную, по бросовой цене — не соглашайтесь! Ясно?


End file.
